


Messages borne thru

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire left two messages.  One for his father.  One for the Blue Fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages borne thru

**Author's Note:**

> Doubtless goes AU after The Crocodile and Child of the Moon \- haven't seen past them yet.
> 
> The show's canon has established that our world and the FTL world has time flow exactly the same rate (as an example, the Curse lasted 28 years in both worlds)...and if our world lacks magic, then...

The Blue Fairy received a message far blunter than the one Rumplestiltskin would get...

"That's better," said Mother Superior, aka the Blue Fairy, when her captors let go of her. _They brought me to some derelict apartment, but now that I have a little of my old powers - thank you again, Regina, I can escape,_ the Blue Fairy thought. Barely had her powers begun to return, than she had been captured.

The Blue Fairy drew energy to her, and fired at the nearest of her bleak-faced captors -

Only to watch it be soaked in like rainwater into the earth. "What are you?" the Blue Fairy asked.

Her captors stepped back and into the walls, which repaired themselves while sealing the doors into walls which sprouted writing: 'Blue Fairy. Meet the golem. My friend.

'You are more evil than my Father could ever be. His evil stems from your trickery.

'The golem hunt down threateners and inciters. They were happy to help me.

'Your victim,  
'Baelfire.'

"There needed to be balance!" Mother Superior said, her nun-memories recalling something about a movie with balance in the force. _But there never was - instead of a balanced realm, we ended up with a collective fate ending here in Storybrooke. Perhaps I should have left Baelfire with his father._

The walls never replied.

*******

The message Baelfire left Rumplestiltskin was nicer -

After being escorted to another part of the apartment building, the walls sealed Rumplestiltskin and Belle in, and the writing appeared: 'Father,

'Honor the golem who carry this; I thank them.

'If you are reading this, I never found you. I know you will never give up searching for me. Thank you.

'But I am dead now. Mourn me and live, Father. I have made preparations for the handful of spells you could potentially have used to cross worlds. Like magic, there was a price, but not one you need worry about. I have known for decades we won't meet again; I still made provisions for you.

'Tomorrow, I board a whaling ship. The _Essex_ , I believe. Its okay.

'Your son, always, everywhere,  
'Rumplestilson Baelfire Farring.'

Belle came over and stood close enough that Rumplestiltskin could lean against her if he so wished.

"He's okay," Rumplestiltskin said quietly, sharing the news with her. "He's okay."


End file.
